Colors
by TeCHNiCaL-DiFFiCuLTieS
Summary: Pale pink was never prettier. MXM Matt's POV Fluff? OneShot Dedicated to my Mello.


**Green**- It was the color of Spring. It was the color when Matt showed up at Whammy's, scared out of his small mind at the sloping arches and the stone cold Cherubs. It was the color of the grass when he tripped and skinned his knee. It was the color of Mello's lollipop as he bent down and picked Matt up, asking if he was okay in an accent so thick Matt could only stare.

**Blue**- Mello's eyes were the epitome of blue. Matt felt like he drowned in the color each time they kept eye contact for longer than ten seconds. After a while, Matt thought it wouldn't be so bad to die in blue.

**Yellow**- Matt always wanted to touch Mello's hair. It was yellow. It was gorgeous. It was so unlike Matt's. He never really got the chance until the two seven year old were wrestling and Mello started biting his arm, Matt pulled Mello's hair. He didn't even listen when Mello shouted at him to stop pulling. Eventually, the wrestling turned into a soft battle of whos touches was the softest. Matt won.

**Purple**- Mello's sucker was called Passionate Purple. Matt thought that was pretty erotic, especially how he licked at the ball of colored sugar. How his purple tongue would lap at the top and envelope the entire candy in his mouth. Matt knew one day that tongue would be the death of him. He was only thirteen. Puberty hit hard.

**White**- Most people thought it was Near. Matt knew better. It was so Mello. Mello was the innocent one. Mello was the one who adorned himself in white shirts and breezy shorts. The three of them had been friends, after all. When Mello was still number one, and Near was below them all. Mello didn't mourn for his position then. It was back when Matt wore Teenage Mutant Ninja turtle shirts and shorts because that was his favorite show. When he thought (and still thinks) Zelda was pretty, but Mello was by far prettier.

**Orange**- The color of Matt's goggle lenses. Mello mocked him about it everyday, but Matt took it. It helped with everything. Near wasn't so sharp anymore, Mello was radiant, his eyes didn't ache, and the stone arches out front didn't look ready to crumble. It made the goggles all the more better when Mello asked to try them on one night as they lay under the covers together.

**Gray**- The skies were gray when Mello left. Matt honestly didn't know what to do with himself. Even the 'albino twat' was gloomier. Everything was dark. His goggles blurred the lines of reality. It was the only thing tethering him to sanity. His thoughts were the same constant beats. Why? Why? Why? He still doesn't know.

**Red**- The color was everywhere. Splattered across Matt's stripes, all over Mello, fingerprinted on the walls and smeared on the mirror. Later, Matt would find out that no matter how hard you scrubbed, it didn't come off. Later, he would realize just how much Mello means to him. Later, he would realize just how weak Mello was. They were only nineteen.

**Black**- This new Mello was adorned in black leather. A red rosary hung around his neck. Matt thought it looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn't be sure. Since when had Mello become a religious figure? It took a while. But in the black of night, when Mello was beside him softly breathing with bandages swathed across his face, Matt realized that maybe Mello wasn't. He also realized there was nothing more he wanted to do than take Mello in his arms and protect him. He realized –hoped- Mello wasn't religious. Being gay was a sin.

**Pale Pink**- Mello said he didn't like the color. Matt had no preference towards it either. Matt also knew Mello lied. The blond carried around a small pale pink blanket with him everywhere. It was tucked under his pillow. When Mello left, the blanket left with him. Matt used to think pale pink was a very soft color. But now he knew. Pale pink was everywhere. It was on his lips, it was traveling down his arms and cupping his cheeks. Mello was pale pink. Matt, as he relaxed into the soft embrace and let himself succumb to pleasurable sin, decided pale pink was a beautiful color after all.


End file.
